


The Sight

by FairyLights101



Series: Zine Works [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Injury, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: She didn't have magic. She didn't have anything useful. Certainly not herself.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Zine Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	The Sight

Hitoka glanced up, drawn by the faintest of thumps and chimes, higher and softer than the metal and wooden chimes she'd hung on her porch. Her hands stilled in the dough she'd been kneading as she glanced out the kitchen window and froze instantly. 

There was a little creature on her windowsill - no, not a creature. A fairy, dark hair dirty and filled with fragments of twigs and leaves and dirt. More dirt was smeared on the pale golden dress that hung on - her? - in tatters. And poking out from her back were two gossamer wings bent in the middle, the purples and golds dulled and faded. 

Hitoka’s hands were out of the dough before she'd quite realized it, and she heaved the window open. The windowsill rattled and the little fairy quivered, but didn't budge. Not even when Hitoka reached out, scooped the little being into her trembling hands, and pulled her in. She had no clue what to do - she had none of the fancy herbs, no salves, no _magic._ Nothing of her own that was useful. 

_What can I do?_

Hitoka set the fairy onto a new kitchen towel, soft and smelling of lavender, and darted to the bathroom. Her first aid kit wasn't fae-oriented in the slightest. She only had the Sight. She didn't have the magic, have the things necessary. Most of those blessings for magic had passed off to Saeko, who knew a thing or two thousand. But Saeko was off in Europe at some witch convention, and Hitoka was on her own in a house full of magical essences, but no knowledge to use them. 

_I still have to try._

Hitoka sucked a breath down, hugged the kit to her chest, and bolted back to the kitchen. The fairy still lay there, eerily still, but when Hitoka raised her pinky to the fairy’s little mouth, there was a whisper of warm air on her skin. It made a sigh of relief slip past her lips, and Hitoka bent over the fairy, carefully picking through her supplies. 

There wasn't much - half of it consisted of store-bought remedies, half carefully-labeled bottles that Saeko had given her. Those were good for humans - but for the Folk? Hitoka wasn't entirely sure. But Saeko had mentioned something when she'd pressed them into Hitoka’s hands, something about lingering magic. _Here goes nothing._

She pulled out the bottle labeled _Pain_ and nudged the fairy, just a little, so she could press the lip of the bottle to her mouth. The opening was bigger than her head, and Hitoka's hands were shaking, almost violent. 

The fairy needed her. 

Needed more than she could ever hope to achieve or provide. 

She didn't have magic. She didn't have anything useful. Certainly not herself. Her chest was tight. The table and fairy were swimming beneath her, not quite steady. Drops spilled from,the bottle, hit the cloth, a soft purple-pink. 

_No._

Hitoka eased the fairy back onto the cloth, the bottle onto the table, and tugged her arms into her chest, trembling as she shook her head. _Can't do this. Not now._ She staggered back, sank down, fingers slipping, sliding, holding onto the lip of the table for dear life as she let her legs give out, gasping, eyes clenched shut. _You can't do this, you're weak, you're awful, useless, you-_

Hitoka shook her head, weak. Let go of the table and pressed her hands to her face. “Stop,” she whispered, even her voice shaking, “Just let me help.” 

Only silence and her own gasps met her words, puncturing the silence almost painfully. Her heart pounded too loudly. Blood rushed almost violently in her head. Everything was spinning, quicker at first, and then slower, going from a sprint to a jog, from a jog to a walk, from a walk to a crawl. And, from there, things began to return. The chill of the floor through her favorite tights, pink and thinning. The ache in her knees from kneeling there. Pain in her hands, slender crescents dug into her palms. Tears on her cheeks. 

She sucked down a few calming breaths and pressed her forehead to her knees. There were shakes lingering in her limbs, and she let them run their course, leaving her body like jelly, and everything in a fog. But it meant she could stand when all was said and done, everything aching, tension in her chest. Her hands still shook, but she closed her eyes. Took a breath. 

It wasn't any easier to hold the fairy up, but it wasn't harder either, and she managed to drip a few drops of the potion into that tiny mouth. The fairy’s face twitched, shifted, the creases in her face melting into something softer. When Hitoka touched her next, she barely twitched, only letting out a quiet sound. 

Hitoka carefully rolled the little fairy onto her stomach, finger just a few centimeters shorter than the fairy. She was delicate, frail -- and, with the proximity, the translucent wings bent and crumpled, it was easy to remember that Yachi had never been close to these creatures. Not when they were healthy at least. They flocked to Saeko, drawn by her fiery personality, so bright and luminous. But now there was this tiny little fairy reliant on _her._

_Why me?_

But Hitoka bit her bottom lip, hunched over the fairy, and began to work. It was _interesting_ to say the least. Q-tips became braces. Floss became the string that held the Q-tips to her body. She had to use a bit of honey to keep the Q-tips to the wings - it wasn't the greatest, but it was natural at least, and Saeko used it in a lot of her remedies, which had to count for something… right? 

Hitoka couldn’t say, wasn’t even remotely sure that what she was doing would help. But she still took another Q-tip, dipped it in water, and squeezed a little onto the fairy’s cheek, watched as it slipped to her lips. A tiny pink tongue slowly licked at the moisture, and her slender throat worked to swallow it. Hitoka did it once, twice more before she pulled a chair close and slumped into it, hands still shaking, and stared down at the fairy.

_I wish I could call Saeko._

Even if just to find her other witch contacts. But Hitoka didn’t know their phone numbers, could only vaguely remember where they lived - Kenma, Kenjirou, Tooru, and Eita had always come over to their home, not the other way around, and it didn’t exactly seem like Saeko dialed them on her phone when she had her apparition. Hitoka shook her head, slumped onto the table, forehead resting on the cool wood. 

_Please don’t die._

* * *

It was the soft sounds of shifting fabric that woke her, barely audible, but something in it drawing her through unconsciousness, swimming back to reality as she slowly blinked awake.

Pale moonlight filtered through the still-open window, willow branches teasing their way inside, curious and naughty. Fireflies drawn by the magic hanging in the air floated around, far more colorful than any from the human side - then again, these weren’t exactly normal fireflies, nearly the size of her thumb and glowing in all sorts of luminescent, ever-shifting shades. 

Another rustle made her blink, drawn again by the noise that had woken her, and her eyes fell on the dish cloth. On the fairy that lay there, a soft glow radiating off her pearly white skin, softer than the moon’s light. But her eyes were open, and her wings were twitching, sending scowls of pain across her face. The fairy’s dark eyes found Hitoka’s, blinked slowly. _“You.”_ It was a voice, and yet somehow it also wasn’t, echoing through the ether and straight through Hitoka’s being in a strange, subtle way. 

“Me?” 

The fairy nodded. _“Did you do this?”_ A finger smaller than a grain of rice pointed to her back, to the slowly-mending wings. Hitoka swallowed hard. Nodded. The fairy studied her for a moment before she nodded, a tiny smile spreading across pale pink lips. _“You are human, yes?”_

“I am.” 

_“And your name?”_

Hitoka’s lips parted, but the words didn’t leave. There was power in names - Saeko had drilled that into her head more than once. And yet this tiny little fairy, one who looked so innocent, so fragile - _Could she really be dangerous?_ Hitoka licked her lips. “I’m… My name is Hitoka.” 

The fairy nodded, slow. Flicked her fingers. _“I am Kiyoko. Folk of the Hollow Forest.”_

Kiyoko. 

_Kiyoko._

Hitoka jerked back, hands clapped over her mouth, stifling a gasp. Her hands had started to shake again, barely steady as she slowly dropped them, just enough to whisper. “Like… the Queen of the Folk?” 

Kiyoko’s smile spread a little wider.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 Kiyoyachi Zine and finally getting around to posting it! Was such a pleasure to get to be a part of this project!


End file.
